carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheats
Cheat codes have been included in some games of the Carmageddon series. Some games may block the player's save system, for instance, or lower ranks, but in the Carmageddon series there are no penalties to using them. Typing Carmageddon and Carmageddon II's cheats work by typing strings on the keyboard during a race. Though sometimes they're not registered, despite the player pressing the keys correctly. The cheat detection mechanism is roughly as follows: Whenever the player stops typing, the game will wait 1 second until it reads the previously inputted letters. If they match with a cheat code exactly, that cheat will be activated. Otherwise, nothing will happen. After the 1 second pause, the game will restart the key reader, allowing the player to write letters again. This means that in order for a cheat code to be recognized successfully, the player must wait at for at least 1 second without touching the keyboard before typing the code (so the game can read a new, fresh code). After that, the player must type in the keys normally, taking less than 1 second between key presses (or else the game will finish reading and will attempt to use the unfinished string). Finally, after typing everything, the player must wait for 1 more second without pressing any key (so that the game may read the string written). Carmageddon II Carmageddon II was the first game to include cheats. it has a wide variety of cheats, from powerups to special options. Powerups The powerup cheats are listed on the [[Power Ups in Carmageddon II|Power Ups in Carmageddon II]] page. To be given a certain powerup, just type the corresponding cheat. Scroll down to the powerup you'd like and write the code in the left portion of the "Cheat" field. Edit mode The edit mode is a new feature in Carmageddon II which is quite useful. The player can use this mode to receive powerups more easily and to activate certain options. To enable it, type LAPMYLOVEPUMP (LAP MY LOVE PUMP). Typing it again will disable it. Fly mode s fly mode allows the player to pass through walls.]] Unlike Carmageddon, the fly mode in Carmageddon II must be activated with a different cheat. i.e. it's not activated when the player enables edit mode. To activate it, enter '''IWISHICOULDFLYRIGHTUPTOTHESKY (I WISH I COULD FLY RIGHT UP TO THE SKY). Misc. *Win the race automatically: SMARTBASTARD (SMART BASTARD). *The steel gonad o' death is still under investigation, but it can be activated with cheats. The string for it is unknown, though. Carmageddon TDR 2000 Cheats in Carmageddon TDR 2000 are activated using the console. To be able to use any cheat, type the command hereComesTrouble (case sensitive) and press Enter. After that, enter any of the following commands (also case sensitive) and press Enter. Some cheats need a parameter - a word or value to follow the command; these are listed in brackets, with the different options separated by forward-slashes. The cars' names are the corresponding directories' names. Commands in red have unknown/unconfirmed effects at this point. *'addPowerUp' (powerup): Grants a powerup. *'adventure': Enters the text adventure mode. *'ai' (on/off): Sets whether the AI cars can move or not. *'ai waste': Puts AI health down to 2%. *'almost_wasted': Almost wastes the player car, one hit to lose the race. *'b_anim_props' (0/1): it enables/disables prop animations. you have restart the race to see any effect. *'b_clampdt' (0/1): Unknown, possibly prevents detail from going any higher. *'b_drones' (0/1): Enable/disable drones. *'b_hud' (0/1): Enables/disables the HUD. *'b_level_script' (0/1): Enables/disables the level's script. Any special programmed things for the map will become disabled when set to 0. Untested -> Should make missions break. *'b_mission_update' (0/1): Whether or not to update mission objectives. *'b_nuke' (0/1): Enable/disable nukes and their explosions. *'b_particles' (0/1): Enables/disables particles, such as blood. *'b_path_followers' (0/1): Renders path followers or not. It is unknown what a path follower is. It should be about the drones, but it's not. *'b_physics' (0/1): Enables/disables the game's physics. Essentially, the world freezes, with some animations still running, like the pickups spinning. Re-enabling the physics will return them to what they were before disabling. *'b_radar' (0/1): Enables/disables the mini-map. *'b_render_cars' (0/1): Render cars or not. Even if they are invisible, they're still there. *'b_replay' (0/1): Stops/resumes recording the action from the point of toggling. When disabled, the game will no longer record the action for later viewing on Action Replay. Re-enabling it and replaying may lead to strange things happening. *'b_sky' (0/1): Enables/disables sky rendering. If disabled, the sky will feature the Hall of mirrors effect. *'b_sound' (0/1): Enables/disables the game's sound. Any sound that was running before entering this cheat will remain running, like the engine sound(s) (Other engine sounds until they go beyond limited distance of hearing). *'b_special_volumes' (0/1): Enable/disable special volumes (?). *'b_task_manager' (0/1): It should enable/disable access to Windows' Task Manager, but it doesn't. Maybe on Windows 98 this works correctly. *'b_tex_anim' (0/1): Enables/disables texture animation. If disabled, textures like the water surface will freeze their animation. looks like without the track being rendered.]] *'b_track' (0/1): Enables/disables the level's rendering. If disabled, the game will appear to take place in mid-air. *'b_water' (0/1): Enables/disables underwater fog color. *'bendCar': Bends the car in a gruesome level. Causes no damage. *'breakCar' (Name (This variable is optional)): Trashes off the bodywork. *'campos' (coord1) (coord2) (coord3): When in mouse camera mode, this will allow you to move the camera to the specified co-ordinates on the map.'' *'''carSuspension: Shows the car's current suspension (damp and spring) levels. *'cash': Grants 10,000 credits. *'chat: The original speech function for online play. Crashes the game. *'crash': Apparently crashes the game. *'damage_multiplier' '(multiplier): Changes how much damage you cause to opponents. Values range from 0 to 5, being that 0 causes no damage no matter what. *'debug': Unknown. It says "error" every time and does nothing. *'difficulty' (difficulty): May change the current difficulty level. Values range from 0 (easy) to 2 (hard). *'enablebuy': If you are in the buy menu of cars it should allow you to buy any of the cars if the game isent letting you. (The code was added due to a buy crippling glitch in a prototype) *'endlevel': It should finish the current level, but it doesn't. *'endMission': Completes the current mission. *'foginfo': Writes information about the current level fog. *'fonttest': Reloads all of the Carmageddon fonts. (Not useful in any way to the player unless they player has changed one of the fonts). *'fp_getnetinfo': Unknown. *'hardshadows': Unknown. It should make the shadows a bit harder, but it doesn't seem to do that. *'incCarCenterX' value: Adds a value to the car's X center. *'incCarCenterY' value: Adds a value to the car's Y center. *'incCarCenterZ' value: Adds a value to the car's Z center. *'invincible': Toggles invincibility. *'isetCar' (name): Changes the cars name. *'lastcheckpoint': Makes it so that there is only one checkpoint left for the next lap. *'lastlap': Makes it so that there is only one lap left. *'makeai' (car): Spawns a CPU player with the specified car above you, adding it to the race. *'missioncheatah': Cheats at a mission. Automatically completes the next objective by teleporting or granting powerups. After that, it shows the cutscene for the next objective, and completes that. Repeated until the mission is complete. *'net_debug': Unknown. *'netLookAhead': Unknown. *'netSetLag' (lag): Unknown. Possibly sets the latency on a network game, even though that's a stupid thing to do. *'nextlevel': Advances to the next level in network games. *'obj_detail' (value): Sets the object detail level. It doesn't seem to have any effect. *'openlevels'/'openLevelsGuv': Unlocks all levels. *'peds' (on/off): Enable/disable pedestrians. Peds that were on-screen when this option was turned off will still be there, but invisible (they are still in the physics engine). *'powerups' (on/off): Shows/hides powerup pickups on the level. *'reloadBridges': Unknown. *'RenderLights': Re-Renders the lighting (Un-noticable)(This is for Radiosity Testing in prototype versions of the game). *'rendernames': Toggles the drivers' names. It has the same effect as pressing the "Show Driver Names" key. *'renderPaths Drones' (0/1): Shows/hides the drone paths. *'renderPaths Peds' (0/1): Shows/hides the ped paths. *'renderPedColData': Toggles pedestrian collision data. If active, the collision spheres for the pedestrians show up instead of the pedestrians themselves. *'revs' (value): Unknown. Crashes the game when a parameter is given. *'setCar' (car): Changes the car you are currently using and places you at the beginning of the race. *'setCarAPO' (armour) (power) (offensive): Sets the car's APO levels. All parameters need to be given, maximum value is 30. *'setCarEngineMutt' *'setCarSlipMutt' *'setCockpit': Unknown. It says "select mouse cam to enable" every time and does nothing. *'setlevel' (level): Quits the current level and immediately starts a race with the specified level. Entering without the level parameter will display the available choices. *'setshitter': Allows you to place pickups. *'setTestVal' (value): Sets a test value. Its use is unknown. *'setTestVal1' (value): Sets a test value. Its use is unknown. *'setTestVal3' (value): Sets a test value. Its use is unknown. *'sfxinfo': Toggles information about the 3D wave sound sources. A string of text with the name of the .wav file will appear above each sound source, when they're playing said sound. *'skyfog' (0/1): Enables/disables the fog that covers the sky. *'skyfogcolour' (red) (green) (blue): It should change the sky fog color, but it doesn't. *'skyfogrange' (parameter1) (parameter2): Parameter 1 sets the minimum range of the fog and parameter2 is the maximum range of the fog. (Untested but this is what it should do). *'speedTest': A deleted funtion to test how fast the car is going in units. (This can be re-added through Hex Editor). Crashes the game. *'splitCar': Not implemented. *'test_cars': Tests to see if all cars that are currently racing were loaded into memory correctly. After that, it respawns the player to the beginning of the race. *'throttlebytecount' (value): Changes the throttle byte count. *'throttlemessages' (0/1): Enables/disables message throttling. *'throttlemsgcount' (value): Changes the throttle message count. *'trackfog' (0/1): Enables/disables the level's fog. *'trackfogcolour' (red) (green) (blue): It should change the level's fog color, but it works incorrectly. The first parameter is not read, the second parameter is the amount of red, and the third is the amount of green. *'trackfogdist' (intensity): Changes the level's fog intensity. *'trackfogoffset' (offset): Changes the level's fog offset. The higher the offset, the closer to the player. *'vel' (value): Launches the car to the West (positive values) or East (negative values) with the specified force. *'wasted': The car's engine is put in a critical state, almost enough to waste the car. *'wasteAll': Marks all opponents as wasted, thus winning the race. AI cars can still drive around. Carmageddon (PlayStation) At the initial main menu screen, enter the following: Up, Down, Up, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Triangle, Square, Start This should unlock all cars and tracks. Carmageddon 64 The only cheat available for Carmageddon 64: Unlocks all cars: type (CRASHBURN) as the player name, and a clapping sound will confirm the cheat code. Type the real name you want afterwards, and return to the previous screen. All cars will be available. Unlocks all tracks: type (SPLATMEDO) '''as the player name, and a clapping sound will confirm the cheat code. Type the real name you want afterwards, and return to the previous screen. All tracks will be available. '''Unlocks all Power-Ups: type (YOURTOAST) as the player name, and a clapping sound will confirm the cheat code. Type the real name you want afterwards, and return to the previous screen. All Power-Ups will be available. Carmageddon (Game Boy Color) There are no cheat codes, but this password has everything unlocked and 40000 credits: 0Z6SZD☻V. ☻''' represents the skull. Trivia *Stainless included a text file listing some cheat codes, in the Funstuff folder of the Splat Pack disc. It ends with "more cheats to follow in January 1998". *The developers chose the cheat name '''IBETYOUCANTPRINTCUNT to annoy magazine publishers. *In early releases of Carmageddon, "Unlock Everything" would be enabled by typing ENABLE in the choose race screen. The 'Rank Increase' sound would play if entered correctly. http://www.tower.net.au/~robsol/carma/carm_faq.html#cheats the Carmageddon FAQ References Category:Cheats Category:Technical data